


safe here in the dark

by death-by-ladybug (fandomchildd), fandomchildd



Series: Femslash February 2020 [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/death-by-ladybug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/fandomchildd
Summary: femslash february day 7: dark
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Femslash February 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631092
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	safe here in the dark

“Alya?”

Alya squeezed Marinette’s hand. “Hey, girl. I thought you’d never wake up.”

Marinette wrinkled her nose. “I fell asleep sewing again, didn’t I?”

“It’s one am. You hadn’t slept in fifty two hours and just slept for seventeen.”

Marinette groaned and Alya laughed. “Go back to sleep, it’s the middle of the night. I’ll make coffee for you in the morning.”

“But I still have to finish the commission for Nadja!” Marinette complained, shooting upright. “Oh, god, Alya, I’m going to miss  _ so many deadlines!! _ ”

“Girl, calm down! You need sleep. Not caffeine,” Alya pushed Marinette back down into her bed and piled on a few blankets, pressing a kiss on Marinette’s forehead. “I love you, Nette, but get some damn sleep.”

Marinette wriggled and pouted up at her girlfriend. “But I have to work!”

“Babe, if I tell  _ any _ of your patrons about your sleep schedule, they’ll extend the deadlines. By several months at least.  _ Get some sleep _ .”

“But-”

“ _ Sleep. Now _ .”

Marinette sighed and pulled Alya into her blanket nest. “Love you too, Al.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://death-by-ladybug.tumblr.com/)  
> comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
